The Wall
by tsuki1613
Summary: He has never seen him or held him, yet he loves him, loves the voice on the opposite side of the wall.
1. The Wall

_Full summary: Walls divide us all people keep one another separate, never opening up all the way never trusting, But what happens when an actual wall divides two people? He has never seen him or held him, yet he loves him, loves the voice on the opposite side of the wall._

_A/N: Ok yeah this has been bugging me like nonstop I blame my social studies teacher on this one. But any way I can't concentrate in class until I get this done, I am (did) fail the test because all I could think about was this idea and the Berlin wall ( got those 4 questions right…) Any who tell me what u think pease!_

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own death note sadly. _

_Citation: (School has driven me insane with citing things sorry but gotta do it even if it is just the website address)_ _., and my social studies teacher whom shall remain nameless 4 obvious reasons._

_And if anything is not historically correct I blame my teacher (but if u guys see anything please tell me.) And if I do get anything wrong or offend anybody, please remember that this is a work of complete fiction, which means it was not real and the story and setting is just a thing I made up in my waaayyy to imaginative (and purvey) head._

* * *

I remember walking past the wall and looking up at my mother. My small hand held firmly within her grip, making sure I didn't charge off in all directions. The scent of her mixing with the air, her long blonde hair billowing in the soft afternoon breeze, carrying with it the sounds of the city and market place.

I would always look up at her and ask, "Mommy what's on the other side?"

And then she would respond in her kind voice saying, "I don't know Mihael, I don't know."

Then I would tug free of her hand and bounce over to the wall, putting my ear to it and listening to the sounds of the "other side" as I had so dubbed it in my little 4 year old head.

"Come away from there Mihael." She would say worriedly striking ice blue eyes filled with her worry. "We don't want the guards to see you."

And for the hundredth time I would ask "Will I ever get to see the other side?"

She would laugh quietly at my very serious tone then say "I do not know child, I just do not know."

Then she would take my hand and we would head back to one of the many rundown buildings we called home.

The wall had always fascinated me to no end it seemed. I guess you could say I was a bright kid, so naturally I would be overly curious and always wondered about the "other side". A different way of life intrigued me. Where these people any different from me or my father of mother? Did they live like we did? Living off of what we didn't need and having not enough of what we needed? Did the people work hard just like my father for little to no money, even if he worked twice as hard as the other people? And most importantly, was there a kid over there that was as fascinated by the wall and what lay behind it as I was?

The wall became my sanctuary over the years. When I was ten I found an old abandoned building that was close to the wall, but enough space to walk between it and the wall. The grass was tall and came up to about my stomach, I found some bushes that I could crawl through and then there was a small space just big enough to fit me and the few snacks I brought where I could sit and peek through a whole no bigger than a half dollar and could just make out the forms on the other side.

I would spend hours every day watching the comings and goings of the people. Little kids holding the hands of faceless parents, the array of colors of people's clothes. I enjoyed listening to the tidbits of there conversations. These people had been no different from me they still had the odd problems we had. Someone's sister was sleeping with her best friend's husband, one boy was failing math, a girl had just been dumped etc, and so on and so forth.

Those where the happiest days of my life, sitting by that dang wall, it was my only friend. After hours spent staring out of that hole I would go home to my loving mother and I rare occasions opening the door to the glorious smell of chocolate chip cookies.

Then everything changed.

After one fine day I went home to my mother. Throwing clothes into a suitcase. She was dressed in her best dress; it was a shade of jade that made her eyes popping even more than normal. Her blond hair was tied up in a braid.

"Mommy where are you going?" She forced a smile as she replied;

"Your aunt is very sick Mihael, I'm going to visit her, I won't be gone to long."

"Can I go?" I asked voice hopeful.

"Not this time Mihael I have to go to the West and they don't allow boys as young as you to cross, besides it toke almost 4 months to get the permission from the government I needed."

She walked towards the door but turned back to say, "I won't be gone long, I promise I'll be back before you know it." Then she left closing the door and not taking a single glance back.

That was the last time I had seen my mother. She didn't come back. She promised, but promises are easily broken, I had come to realize. I was devastated; I spent all my time at the wall for almost 5 whole years, hoping to catch a glimpse of my mother, but never getting one. My father became a recluse; he quit his job and took to drinking night and day. There was never enough food in the house, I was left to fend for myself in an unforgiving world.

When I turned 15 I caught my break, I ran into a group of people on the street selling goods from the west, from the "other side". They took me in taught me the ways of the black market; I stopped making my visits to the wall, after all what could it do for me? My mother never was coming back, my father was probably going to die of alcohol poisoning very soon. I was alone. I became hard and tough and cruel cold hearted monster. I didn't care for any one, except myself.

I had all I ever could need. All the chocolate I could handle, and leather, lots and lots of leather.

At 17 I became the big boss, by blowing up a warehouse that was being raided by the government, destroying all the evidence with it…and half of my face and chest in doing so.

The scar was ugly, it covered almost all the left side of my face and a twisting ugly scar rolled down the left half of my neck and torso. I was badass, and I couldn't help but think that the scars where a symbol of my destroyed life. Or at least the destroyed trust I had in other people.

I was treated like a god after that promoted to the head of the business, everyone either respected or feared me, it didn't matter, I didn't care what people thought of me, I didn't care for people at all anyway, they where tools to me. I could use and throw out at my own convenience.

And now at 20, I'm a cold hearted criminal. I don't talk to people, I don't socialize I don't trust. Late at night I lay awake, thinking about what I have become, all because of _her. _I know what I am missing is a thing called love and compassion, but I just cannot show it, I don't even think I'm capable of _feeling_ it.

I stay away from the wall most of the time, but on sleepless nights, I find myself walking the familiar path, behind the old house and just sitting in my old spot. Not bothering to do much of anything more than just sitting.

And that walk is where I found myself tonight. I hadn't even made the conscious thought, I just got up from my lumpy bed, and went were my feet took me.

The fit between the wall and house was tighter than I remembered; then again I was _a lot_ bigger than I was when I was 12.

The tall grass made an almost comfortable seat for me. The bushes were bigger and thicker, casting longer shadows from the bright full moon that floated over head.

It was quiet and peaceful, as alwa- '_What the heck?'_

There was a noise a slight sobbing, jumping up I span frantically searching for the source of the noise, then it hit me, It was coming from behind The Wall.

Putting my head to the small hole I peered through, and was able to make out the slight shadow of a body, curled up in a fetal position, hunched up against the wall.

I couldn't stop myself as I said "Are you alright?" I know OMG Mello is being-scratch that-sounding _Nice._

The body uncurled slightly obviously looking around for the person who had spoken.

"WH-where are you?" A small defiantly male voice spoke up.

"Behind you." I replied as if it was obvious.

The shadowy outline of his head tilted to one side, and looked at where the hole was.

"Really?"

"Yes." I snapped involuntarily falling into mean Mello.

I took a deep sigh and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." He managed to choke out trying to stifle his tears.

"Well there's obviously something." I retorted, "Why else would you be out here, by the Berlin wall, in the middle of the night."

"I could ask you the same thing you know." He replied evenly.

"I couldn't sleep, and you?" I replied lazily.

He sighed, "No reason really."

I rolled my eyes, even if he couldn't see it, "Come on you can tell me. Just think of me as a voice on the other side of a wall, it's not like I could do anything to you over here."

He chuckled at this, "Ok but don't judge me."

"Really?" I said sarcastically "Again I say you our out in the middle of the night crying like a baby, by the Berlin wall, you've already been judged."

"And what pray tell, have you judged about me?" _The kid has a backbone, what'd you know?_

"That there is obviously something wrong with you that you refuse to tell me, even if there is no threat to your person. Or you're just a Looney who escaped from the crazy house and the white jacket police will be her momentarily."

That got him laughing pretty hard, and I had to admit he had a really nice lau-NO Mello bad Mello, not the time and or place to have thoughts about this.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you" His voice suddenly became very quiet "My dad quiet literally threw me out of the house."

_Well that's pretty harsh. _"What you do, get a chick pregnant?"

That got a nervous laugh from him, "Actually that is almost the exact opposite reason, he found out I was gay."

"Well if that is just cruel, good thing I didn't have a dad when I finally came out." I stated very bluntly, I guess it was so blunt he was shocked into silence.

"Anyway" I said before he could get a word in "I'm sitting here talking to you and your basically pouring your heart out to me and I don't even know your name."

"Mail Jeevas." He said almost somberly "But I prefer Matt."

"Hmmm, Matt, it's simple, I like it." I decided. "I'm Mihael Kheel, but everyone just calls me Mello."

"Mello? Where'd you get that?"

I couldn't help but laugh lightly, "I'm everything but Mello." My voice suddenly got dark, "I'm a cruel man who has done unthinkable things. I have a temper like you would not believe. I don't trust people nor they me." I turned and leaned with my back against the wall, laying my head back and gazing at the stars.

"…Your not cruel, how can you be?" I heard him say quietly, "Your heard me crying and asked if I was alright, and you continue to talk to me so how can you not trust people, I feel as if your being very open."

I let out a bark of laughter, "You got me there, but then again, I was curious, and curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought him back right?" Matt said smugly.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied "But you now I really don't know why I'm talking to you so open like this either, I'm usually pretty closed up, maybe it has to do with the fact that your just a voice to me too…Do you have a place to live?" I decided to change the subject from me to him; I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Yah I do. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really, just curious."

"You are quite a curious fellow, aren't you?" I chuckled at this. "Yeah I guess I am."

We fell into a comfortable silence after this, it was strange I felt like I knew this kid, yet I had just met him, and I strangely cared for him and the horrible turn his life had seem to have taken. I wanted to get to know him learn what made him tick.

He was the first person in years I felt close to, and yet we were so far apart, and I was _Feeling _something, when I thought I would never feel anything but hatred and suspicion ever again. I was confused and cold. It was late I should leave, I didn't want to, I didn't want to tear myself from this wall and _him_, but I needed to go I had things to do tomorrow.

"It's getting late I think I should go." I heard him say interrupting my jumble of thoughts, bringing me back to the present by just the sound of his voice._ What was happening to me?_

"Can I see you again?" I blurted without thinking.

"No you can't see me again." My heart dropped at his almost cruel tone. "But you can hear me again." He chuckled at his lame joke as a small smile graced my face, not my usual I will kill you dead smiles, but an actual smile.-I know I'm as shocked as you are, who knew Mihael Kheel could smile.

"Cool, meet me here at midnight tomorrow, if you can."

"Alright, hear you tomorrow."

…_He's such a dork…_

_Omg I finished it finally! Took like a week of study halls too!_

_So wacth'a guys think? I wanna know, so click this o so tempting and delecatble looking button you see below!_


	2. The Truth

_A/N: Sorry updates take sooooo long but I'm kinda limited to the amount of time I can be in the school library, cause my computer at home sucks. Plus when this school year is over I have no idea how im gunna update ( I'll try and commandeer a friends laptop as much as possible)_

_Ohhh yeah I was waiting for this to be pointed out. Yeah I know it was probably impossible to hold a conversation through the wall and such, but we can all pretend right?_

_Dislacimer: Do not own._

**The Truth**

I cocked the gun in my hand; Tilting my head back so my blonde hair would fall away from my icy blue eyes.

"Please sire I didn't mean to please!" I drowned out his cries as I always do, and pulled the trigger, sending the deadly projectile into his skull. The light left his eyes a he fell to the floor dead.

"Clean it up." I said to the lackeys behind me as I stepped around the body and out the doors.

It was a little after ten o'clock 2 hours before I would go and see Matt. (Ok go and hear him but whatever, I hate getting into the specifics)

Matt and I had met many times by now, usually we just talked about what ever came to mind, we never dug to deep into one another's past, there was an invisible line that neither wanted to cross, he was good company, we understand each other, Matt and I.

_Matt and I…Matt…_

The very same Matt whom said I wasn't cruel, who believed I was a good person. Oh how wrong he was…

My pace slowed down, and my head dropped. Matt whom I didn't even know, just a random stranger who I happened to talk to. I didn't even have a body to match the voice to…

'_What the heck am I thinking?'_

I mentally slapped myself, why, in the name of god was I getting so worked up over him! Why, with just one sentence did he make me question everything I am? All he had said was that he didn't think I was cruel. And why did I suddenly find myself caring! Caring that I had just killed a man. And more importantly _caring_ about what Matt said! ...And caring about him…

Yes I Mihael Kheel just admitted I cared for someone. I cared that he got kicked out of his house. I cared that his dad didn't love him. And…

'_I just don't know any more!'_

I was confusing myself. No. Matt was confusing me. I had met talked to the guy for like five minuets, and he had my mind in turmoil. Rolling over itself in an unstoppable tide of thoughts and feelings. I did not have feelings!

'_I should just stay away tonight, put a stop to this now, go back to my life, and just not care.'_

Then why where my feet taking me along the walk to my hiding place. Without my brains consent my body had taken me here… to him. It was eleven o'clock now an hour before our determined time to meet. I couldn't even force myself to stay away, this was bad. I had to get us to stop, but my own body it seemed was able to defy me, I had to get him to stop it, to get him to run away from me…

I had to tell him the truth…

….

I settled against the wall: with my back to it as I waited for him. My heart, which had been covered in blocks of ice a few weeks ago, was aching. My entire being didn't want me to do this, but my brain, and that part of me that always shied away from people was telling me otherwise. And being me I listened to reason and logic, because people always hurt me in some way but they have never failed me.

"Mello, you there yet?" His voice asked not 5 minutes after I had arrived.

"Yeah." One word answers simple, blunt and to the point.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me so faintly; of course he knew there was something wrong. I had dropped the one word answers awhile ago, or did I ever even use them in the first place with him?

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Cold, it came out cold, my heart was crying out to me to stop this, but my mind was egging me on.

"Well, what is it! Come on Mells you can tell me anything." My heart fluttered at the nickname he had given me, my body began to ache. From what I have no idea, maybe from the cold or maybe what came out of my mouth next.

"Matt I am a cold hearted killer, just tonight I killed a man, and he wasn't the first either. I don't know how many I have killed now, I am not a nice person, regardless of what you think, I hate all people…I even hate you…"

The silence, it hurts like a physical force, I had done it I had told him the truth. I flinched at the sudden pain in my chest, my body no longer ached, it burned, tears reached my eyes of their own accord.

_Oh god what have I done…_

"Mells?" His voice so faint, even etched with a little longing, and pain, his voice if it was possible mirrored the pain my own body was experiencing.

"Mello." He said with a lot more force than the last time. "I don't care, so what if you killed a few people, its part of your job right? You do it to survive, I heard its tough over there. And as for the fact that you hate me, did you know hate and love are close together but to very opposite extremes of the other all the same? Mells I know the difference, its confusing and hard to figure out at first, I know I've been there."

The tears where free falling now, but I didn't try to stop them; he accepted me for me, he didn't care, he didn't…NO my brain was yelling at me, people don't care, the use you use there trust and love against you…NO! My heart seemed to scream back twice as loud, this is _Matt._ This is different he is different!

The battle over my wills raged on inside me, I let out a choked sob, everything hurt. I was so confused so lost…

"Mello! Mello! Hey shhhh, everything's alright calm down I'm right here." I barely heard him trying to sooth me. I could picture him pressing his body up against the wall trying to get closer to me, his hands digging into the damned concrete that separated us. I held to that image as my body and very soul fought to get me to listen, to one side, it was like a raging torrent going on inside that I was a spectator to.

Then I latched onto something he had said, "How?"

"How what?" He replied. But obviously glad I was finally responding to him, but all the same still worried.

"How did you find the difference between hat and love?" I managed to choke out as the pained seemed to lessen.

There was a pause then, "Mells I hate my father but…_I love you."_

And just like that, just with those simple words, my mind righted itself and I was pulled from the pain. He _loved_ me, me. But…

"How?" I managed to whisper loud enough that it could be carried through the thick concrete.

"How could you love me Matt? After what I just told you?"

"Aww, Mells, that part is easy to figure out. It's because we are so much alike yet so different, we understand each other, yet we have barely even known each other. If I believed in fate I would say it brought us here, that night. You ounce told me that you had a fascination with this god forsaken wall when you were little. And you know what I did to. We were meant to be together, I can feel it."

A small happy smile graced my features with each word he spoke. He was right, we were meant to find each other, and as I looked at myself my brain and logic, long forgotten at this point, I realized something. The reason for why I let him in, my soul was telling me things, forcing me to see them, then and now.

"I love you to Matt." I said loud and strong, I peered through the small hole trying to see if I could make out his shadowy form.

"I never thought it was possible, to love someone that is." I began to explain.

"And why would that be? For all you think you're a royal ass, I always found you sweet and kind, a little unstable at times but…"

I laughed at this, loud and clear. "Oh Matt, you're the only person in a very long time, that I have let in."

"Do you want to tell me why Mello?" He said softly, obviously worried he might upset me, and break my good mood.

But it didn't it was finally time that I come clean to him, not just the really horrible stuff I do know but my past also. So I told him. I told him everything, from how much I loved my mother and how it devastated me when she left, making me lose all trust in people. How my father fell to the bottle, and how I came to be run the black market. He listened in silence. Only making small comments, or asking questions if he didn't understand.

Then I told him of the scar, and how it marred half my face and body. I even told him how much I hated it. How much I hated the way people looked at me because of it. It was a disgusting feature and that I was glad he couldn't see it.

His only reply was, "I love you no matter what, no matter what you look like even if you're a hundred pounds overweight and bald."

I laughed at that, "Ha, Matt I'm as thin as a twig, and have a fascination with leather."

"_Leather!_' I swear his voice raised an octave.

"Yeah it contrast my blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes very well."

"…You sound like you look like a god out of Greek legend to me and _Leather. _Oh my god I think I'm in love all over again."

I chuckled, "So you gunna tell me what you look like now that I told you."

"Ok! I'm pretty skinny myself, but with muscle that I have no idea how I got 'cause I just sit around all day, My eyes are an emerald green, My Hair is an unnatural shade of red and I like to wear stripes…Oh and these big ass goggles, that make me look all cool and stuff." He shot that all out at me in less than thirty seconds.

"Goggles." I said in disbelief. "You wear goggles."

"Yup." Cam e the chipper reply.

…_Dear god I'm in love with a geek…_

_A/N: Yeah Mello was be 'in bipolar sorry. _

_Anyway updates are slow cause i type all this at school, and I'vebeen really busy Cause we have these things called "Regents" and there like finals but on steroids, These things could make a person in collage go insane. HELP ME!_

_So im gunna do something that usually gets me to do it by telling you guys not to do it get my logic? Its called reverse pshychology, and its fun..._

_So do Not, press this glorious and super awesome, magical button of wounderment at the bottom of this page._

_This button right here...you know the one..._


	3. The Fall

_A/N: Y'all can skip this cause I just feel like going on a rant for a while, Anyway! Yeah I failed my French speaking portion of my Regents test! Yeah it was pretty bad, I even said n'money pas. Were the hell was my brain when I actually needed it! (Ok so I admit I was thinking about hot guys without shirts…long story… ;)So I have to get at least a 68 on my combined listening and speaking And Writing or I fail the course and can't graduate. That's another problem with these stupid tests! If I fail the course but pass the regents I move on to the next grade, if I pass the course but fail the regents I HAVE TO RE-TAKE THE WHOLE F-ING COURSE!_

_Ok rant is over, so dis is the last chapter srry, unless u guys want me to make Matt's P.O.V. But it will have to wait until next school year, 'cause I don't have a computer that can work properly…Unless I commandeer kat's laptop…Which will likely NOT happen._

_Disclaimer: No I do not own, wish I did, 'cause I would have the money to buy a new lap-top!_

* * *

**The Fall**

_I was sitting in the dark; it was cold, so cold. I could hear the beat of my heart in my ears, my hands were shaking, what from I have no idea. The only thing I could feel was a cold stone pressed against and around me. I was trapped, I couldn't move. It was getting harder to breath with each passing second._

_I was able to move my hands and press against the cold concrete in front of me. This was all wrong. I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach that said something bad was going to happen._

_Then I heard it; a scream a horrible, terrible, bloods curdling scream. It was coming from in front of me, but my way was blocked. The sound of the scream was so familiar, the voice behind it, I knew it…Matt…_

_'Matt!' I tried to scream but no sound would escape my throat. I tried calling his name again, nothing._

_Then the scream came again. It tore at my heart strings. My fist pounded against the wall, my body thrashing, but there was no escape._

'_matt! Matt! __**Matt!' **__my mind began to chant, my mouth opening and closing, trying to force a sound out, I wanted to tell him it was ok. I was coming, to just hold on for a few more seconds I was going to break out of here._

_There was one last scream and with it the ground began to shake, I felt more than saw the walls falling from around me, but I still couldn't move, tears began to fall heavily from my eyes, as a dim light lit up my surroundings._

_And what I saw was the worst sight of my life. I would never forget it. A small body was crumpled on the ground a few yards in front of me. The ground was covered in his blood; Seeping out of his head, staining his hair even redder. The goggles lay a few inches in from his body. His face was cast in shadow; His black and white striped shirt was torn and bloody. He was dead, he couldn't be dead!_

'_Not my Matt, Please! __**Please god no!'**_

_A horrid sound came out of my mouth, breaking through the silence that had held me up until now. I thrashed kicking and screaming against the invisible chains holding me trying to free myself, my body was braking and I couldn't even go to hold him, I couldn't even crumple to the ground and cry my eyes out…_

I woke with a start. My body shaking uncontrollably, the dream was so real, so frighteningly real…Matt…

A small amount of sunlight found its way through the blinds covering my windows. That tiny strip of light ghosted across my silk sheets. I had a headache; I was depressed and felt the uncontrollable need to shoot someone or something. What, or who, I had no idea.

The dream was a nightmare; my worst fears come to light. And I was having them only after a day of mine and Matt's confessions of love.

I was destined to lose everything I ever loved, and the one time after so many years I let that love take over, I couldn't even hold him, or have him hold me…

I glanced at the calendar as I got up, November 8th, 1989.

'_Just another day, like any other.'_

I barely even registered the day going by. Glancing up as the sun was going, I stood up from my desk, ignoring the looks my men gave me, and headed for the wall.

I needed to hear Matt, to put my mind at ease after _that dream_. We had agreed yesterday that it was worth the risk, and decided to meet at sunset.

God how I wanted to hear him.

I settled before the wall, and waited, not more than fifteen minutes later I heard footsteps and I quiet "Mello?"

A flood of relief washed over me at the sound of his voice, I jumped to the balls of my feet and pressed my body against the cold wall, but not cold like in my dream, it had a heat behind it, like Matt's body was heating it up with his sheer presence.

"Matt…" I sighed "You would not believe the dream I had…" And I told him. I told him how much it scared me and how much I feared losing him.

"I'm so sick of losing the people I love Matt!"I cried at the end of the explanation.

"Shhh, oh Mells, calm down love, I'm right here and…"

"That's not enough Matt!" I practically shrieked. "I want to be able to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. I want to be able to kiss you and make beautiful love to you, I want you to hold me and tell me it's all right…" I finished quietly not even sure if he heard the last part.

I let my body cling to the wall as I had in my dream, letting out the sobs that had tried to break loose during the day.

"Oh Mello…" I heard him whisper, quiet sounds of crying escaping his lips.

I woke up the next day, to the sound of shouts and cry's of joy.

Whatever they were happy about I couldn't join them, not without my Matt.

Loud banging resounded on my door a few minutes later.

"Sir, Sir! Come on wake up! You would not believe what just happened!"

I growled as I lurched to my feet, whatever he wanted I was going to tell him to shove it and leave me alone.

"What!" I yelled swinging open my door.

"Sir it's the wall! We're free! Free!" He said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Eric." I remembered his name, "Calm down and tell me exactly what is going on."

He took a few deep breaths and Managed to choke out, "The wall their letting us through…"

I felt my eyes go wide, as I all but slammed the door in his face. I had almost run out of the house, but remembered I was in my P.J's. I quickly threw on the nearest leather out-fit. Then remembering that he could identify me by the leather, I added leather gloves and a leather coat, and then all but sprinted from my house to the nearest guard gate.

The entry-way was packed full of people pushing and shouting. Cry's' of joy where heard as family reunited with family and lovers found each other.

I pushed and shoved and contemplated taking my gun out and just shooting everybody, but then figured going to jail wasn't worth it.

Finally I made it through the mass bodies of people, and onto the "other side". I barely glanced at my surroundings, just grabbed a hold of as many people as I could and asked them if they knew where I could find Matt.

"Oh you mean sweet Mail, why he lives just over there hun." An old lady told me pointing me in the right direction. "Apartment 456." I barely heard her say as I sprinted off.

The place where he lived was about as nice as mine, which meant it was a crap-hole, The hallways were dead quiet everyone was outside, celebrating.

His Apartment was on the top floor at the end of the corridor. I barely let the idea pass through my head that he might not even be here; he could be over on my side looking for me as I was looking for him.

But he told me he was a heavy sleeper, and didn't actually become alive until at least 11:30. And it was eight.

I pounded on the door as hard as I could. No answer. In my frustration I turned the knob, and what do you know, he doesn't lock his doors.

I pushed my way in and barely registered the tiny kitchen, leading into the living area before I pushed open the first door I saw.

I was met with his bathroom.

The next door opened into a small bedroom, an obvious lump in the bed where he lay.

I was slightly worried, that I might have the wrong person until I saw a pair of huge ass goggles on the night stand.

'_Yep this is the place.'_

I slowly pulled back the covers, revealing his face.

God he was beautiful, long lashes covered his eyes, his face was dotted with freckles and his red hair was ginger in the pale light.

I couldn't help myself; I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

His eyelashes fluttered open, revealing bright green eyes.

"Th-hell." He mumbled out sitting up and looking at me.

God that voice, even muddled with sleep I recognized it.

"Morning Matt."

His eyes went huge as he heard me speak, a disbelieving stare fixed on his face before he finaly managed to choke out, "Mello?"

"Who else would were this much leather?" I smirked at him as I said this.

His face broke into a huge grin and he leapt on top of me causing me to fall back on his bed.

Tears filled my eyes as I finally wrapped my hands around him, around the one I loved.

And when we kissed it was the best feeling of my life. There was no fight for dominance,we were equals, we loved each other and thats all that mattered. And he was a freaking amazing kisser.

'_God I loved this man.'_

* * *

_A/N: Done! Come on tell me what you think and if you want a sequel and/or Matts pov!_

_Hit the button! Do it now! You know you want too…_


End file.
